


Вдруг

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Вдруг лампочки тревожно замигали, создавая причудливые тени, и погасли, погрузив помещение в темноту.
Relationships: Mario Mandžukić/Xherdan Shaqiri





	Вдруг

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после матча полуфинала DFB-Pokal Бавария — Вольфсбург.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Не отбегавший весь матч Мюллер выплёскивал нерастраченную энергию стремительными перемещениями по раздевалке. Каким-то чудом он уже успел и пообщаться с журналистами, и привести себя в порядок, и переодеться быстрее всех. Теперь Томас сновал по раздевалке, то беседуя с невозмутимо собирающимся Гомесом, то хохоча над чем-то с Нойером, то подкалывая Швайнштайгера. Создаваемый Мюллером уровень радостного шума явно мешал уже одевшемуся и стоявшему с сумкой около двери Ламу, на которого наткнулся входящий в помещение Манджукич, — Филипп хмурился и пытался перекричать болтливого одноклубника, чтобы сообщить что-то команде. Наконец, их капитан получил поддержку в лице Нойера: Мануэль обхватил одной рукой неугомонного Томаса за плечи и рывком усадил на лавку рядом с собой. Мюллер только зубами клацнул от неожиданности и прервался. Лам благодарно кивнул Нойеру и воспользовался паузой:

— Ребята, мне нужно сегодня быть дома пораньше, поэтому я уже ухожу.

— Что, сынишка ещё болеет? — сочувствующим тоном поинтересовался Тимощук, поднимаясь с лавки и закидывая на плечо ремень спортивной сумки.

— Нет, уже поправился, — покачал головой Филипп. — Но Клаудия устала, пока он капризничал по ночам. Я хочу подменить её, чтобы она могла выспаться. Поэтому я прошу вас собираться побыстрей. Если есть что обсудить со мной, то всё завтра перед тренировкой.

— Нет проблем, капитан! — отозвался Швайнштайгер и обменялся хитрым перемигиванием с Нойером. — Мы уже готовы, а остальным на сборы как раз хватит пяти минут, — с этими словами Бастиан подхватил обе сумки сразу — свою и Мюллера — и направился с ними на выход.

Следом поднялся Нойер и, не убирая руки с плеч Томаса, увёл того из раздевалки.

— Вот теперь точно хватит, — весело прокомментировал их уход Данте, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой.

Лам удовлетворённо оглядел раздевалку и обернулся к Манджукичу:

— Марио, похоже, вы с Джерданом последние. Шак ещё плещется в душе.

— Не волнуйся, капитан, мы поторопимся, — успокаивающим тоном отозвался Манджукич.

Филипп в ответ благодарно кивнул, махнул на прощание собирающимся «баварцам» и вышел. Марио сел на лавочку, и, пока он разматывал временный компресс на ноге, один за другим остальные футболисты покинули раздевалку. Раздевшись, Манджукич подхватил полотенце и шагнул в душевые, где тут же его тепло обняли мягкие клубы пара.

— Эй, Шак, заканчивай плескаться! — громко позвал товарища Марио, перекрикивая шум льющейся воды и забираясь в соседнюю кабинку. — Все уже ушли, их Филипп просил поторопиться.

— А ты куда пропал? — отозвался Джердан.

— Да герру доктору попался, — Марио подставил ладони под тёплые струи и плеснул на лицо. — Пришлось немного задержаться. И, так как я, похоже, буду самым последним — мне ведь ещё раз перебинтоваться надо, — капитан возложил на меня ответственную миссию: поторопить тебя. Не то останешься здесь ночевать, а ему нагоняй получать.

— Да понял я, понял, — фыркнул за перегородкой Шакири. — Смотри, как бы сам не остался.

Манджукич открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут вдруг лампочки тревожно замигали, создавая причудливые тени, и погасли, погрузив помещение в темноту, и у Марио вырвалось только удивлённое ойканье. Затем в трубах что-то загудело, забурлило, оба душа закашлялись, выплёвывая воду неровными порциями, пока она не перестала течь вовсе, и, наконец, всё стихло.

— Эй, что за дела?! — раздался в полной темноте возмущённый вскрик Джердана.

— Наверное, авария какая-то случилась, — предположил Марио, на ощупь найдя смеситель и без толку покрутив рукоятку.

— На новёхоньком стадионе? В Германии? — последовал скептический вопрос.

— Всякое бывает, — философски ответил Манджукич, оставив кран в покое, и вздохнул. Кажется, оставалось только одно: найти где-то неподалёку висящее полотенце, на ощупь выбраться из душевой и одеться, благо он успел только ополоснуться.

— Ха! Что... Ой-ой! Чёрт! — возмущённый тон сменился на жалобное шипение.

— Что случилось? — встревожился Марио.

— Пена от шампуня в глаза попала, — донеслось из соседней кабинки. — Чёрт, щиплет как! Где моё полотенце?! — раздалось несколько влажных хлопков по кафелю, которые почти сразу же заглушил бряцающий грохот и вскрик боли.

— Эй, Шак, только не говори, что ты уронил на себя душ! — Марио торопливо зашарил вокруг себя руками и, наткнувшись пальцами на мокрую стенку, разделявшую их душевые, медленно двинулся вдоль неё.

— Нет, к счастью это был только шампунь, но прям на ногу, — пропыхтел в темноте ответ.

— Так, стой на месте! Не двигайся, — скомандовал Марио, аккуратно ступая по мокрому кафельному полу. — Ты слишком важен для команды, чтобы пасть жертвой душевой кабинки. Сейчас я тебя найду, и мы будем вместе выбираться отсюда. О, а вот и полотенце! — обрадовался Марио, наткнувшись пальцами на мягкий хлопок, снял ткань с крючка и забросил себе на плечо. — Нужно промыть глаза водой, в раздевалке должны были ещё остаться бутылки. Я свою точно приносил.

— Пока ты до меня доберёшься, мне уже никакая вода не понадобится, — раздался нетерпеливый голос Джердана. — Что ты там еле плетёшься?

— А мне что, по-твоему, нужно было представить себе твоё распростёртое в бессознательном состоянии тело на кафельном полу душевой? Похолодеть, воскликнуть «я спасу тебя, Джердан!» и очертя голову ломануться в этой кромешной темноте, чтобы тут же шлёпнуться рядом?

— Супермен, кажется, ты где-то забыл свой костюм, — последовал в ответ смешок. — Щиплется же! — протянул жалобно Шакири.

— Придётся тебе смириться с тем, что твой спаситель не при галстуке, — сосредоточенно отозвался Манджукич, завернув, наконец, за угол. Марио вытянул вперёд правую руку и принялся водить перед собой ладонью, пока не наткнулся пальцами на нечто тёплое, удивлённо и немного испуганно ойкнувшее. — О, нашёл! Держи меня за руку, — переведя дух, скомандовал Марио уверенным тоном. — Сейчас пойдём в раздевалку.

Манджукич ощутил, как по его пальцам скользнула горячая мокрая ладонь, обхватывая запястье. Второй рукой Шакири вцепился чуть выше. Всю непредусмотрительность такого положения Манджукич понял, когда с первых шагов крепкая пятка спасаемого опустилась на стопу многострадальной правой ноги Марио.

— Ой, прости! Чёрт, ничего не вижу! — принялся извиняться Шакири, когда Марио взвыл от боли.

— Так, Джердан, — выдохнул Манджукич, прерывая товарища, — отцепи от меня одну руку и положи её на перегородку. Она прямо перед тобой. Я доберусь до следующей и скажу тебе. Лучше нам передвигаться поочерёдно, не то точно где-нибудь свалимся.

Шакири послушно убрал свою правую руку с его предплечья и соскользнул ладонью левой ниже.

— Давай, я готов, — сообщил он.

Манджукич чуть сильней сжал пальцы, крепко обхватывая горячую ладонь Джердана, и осторожно двинулся вперёд, вытянув перед собой левую руку. Так, потихоньку, под негромкое шлёпанье собственных босых ступней по кафелю, аккуратно передвигаясь от стенки к стенке и периодически сталкиваясь локтями, они добрались до двери и, не сговариваясь, одновременно радостно выдохнули, выходя в раздевалку. Здесь было, разумеется, прохладней, нежели в душевой, и немного тише, поскольку не доносились звуки шуршания вытяжки и падающих капель воды.

— Ну вот, теперь найдём лавку, где лежат мои вещи, — довольным тоном объявил Марио и тут же поморщился, когда Шакири в ответ пихнул его, врезавшись в него из-за слишком торопливого шага вперёд. — Эй, что такое?

— Мы плетёмся как улитки, — тут же отозвался Шакири. — Я уже замёрз! И глаза всё ещё щиплет.

— Ох, горе! — со страдальческим вздохом протянул Марио, снял со своего плеча полотенце и набросил его Джердану на шею. — Иди сюда! — Марио отпустил ладонь Шакири и обхватил правой рукой его за плечи, притягивая к себе.

— Манджу, ты чего? — удивлённо спросил Джердан, дёрнувшись от неожиданности в сторону.

— Шак, не прыгай, — поморщился Марио — Джердан неловким движением задел его ноющее колено. — Если я сейчас упаду, тебе придётся нести меня. До дома, — немного подумав, прибавил он и тут же зашипел от боли, неожиданно гулко стукнувшись ногой об лавку.

— Кажется, добрались, — сделал вывод Шакири, и Манджукич почувствовал его ладонь на своём левом боку — Марио машинально подхватил товарища, не позволив навернуться вперёд носом.

— Так, прекрасно, — перевёл дух Манджукич и снова скомандовал Джердану, — Шак, не двигайся.

Марио отпустил его плечо, скользнув пальцами к предплечью, и, наклонившись, принялся с тихим шуршанием шарить ладонью по лавке, пока не наткнулся на плотный бок спортивной сумки. Издав радостный возглас, Манджукич запустил в неё руку.

— Нашёл! — объявил, наконец, Марио, выуживая из недр сумки тихо булькнувшую бутылку. — Так, стой спокойно, Шак, сейчас я тебе помогу промыть глаза.

— А ты уверен, что это именно твоя сумка? — слегка настороженно спросил Шакири. — Может, это моя, и ты сейчас польёшь мне на лицо Спрайт.

— Это точно моя и точно с водой — тут горлышко другое, — вздохнул Марио, с тихим щелчком откупоривая бутылку, взяв её в левую руку. — Ты долго со мной препираться будешь? Продолжительное воздействие на роговицу этиологического фактора может на время придать зрению мутность.

— Это вот ты сейчас что сказал? — слегка обалдевшим тоном поинтересовался Джердан. — Визит к герру доктору, похоже, был очень насыщенным... Ладно, лей уже, — нетерпеливо буркнул Шакири. — Я тут окоченею, пока ты соберёшься.

Манджукич на это только вздохнул, поднял бутылку и слегка наклонил её, ориентируясь на голос. В ответ раздалось протестующее фырканье:

— Утопить хочешь?! Зачем льёшь на нос?!

— А ты не запрокидывай так голову! И я же ничего не вижу!

— Так, где твоя рука? Давай на ощупь, — решительным тоном скомандовал Шакири.

И Марио тут же задохнулся, ощутив, как крепкие костяшки руки Джердана врезались ему в пах.

— Шак, моя рука не там, — выдавил из себя Манджукич, сгорбившись и смаргивая невольно выступившее слёзы.

— Чёрт, прости! Ох, погоди минутку, — тоном, полным раскаяния, забормотал Шакири.

Марио затаил дыхание, стараясь лишний раз не дёргаться, когда почувствовал, как пальцы Джердана скользнули вверх по его прессу. Затем ладонь Шакири легла на его грудь, и Джердан легко провёл ей дальше, к правому плечу, затем вниз по руке к запястью. Марио чуть улыбнулся — от аккуратных прикосновений было немного щекотно. Обхватив пальцами запястье Марио, Шакири потянул его руку вверх, пока ладонь Манджукича не коснулась тёплой щеки. Затем Марио ощутил, как приподнялся подбородок Джердана, когда тот не торопясь запрокинул голову.

— А ты знаешь, что у слепых считается неприличным вот так лапать лицо другого человека? — брякнул Марио, изучающее скользя пальцами по тёплой коже, и тут же пожалел о сказанном. Необычность ситуации с внезапно пропавшими светом и водой была виновата в том, что его тянуло ляпнуть какую-то ненужную информацию, чтобы разрядить внутреннее напряжение.

— Да? Ничего, мы не слепые, а это исключительный случай, — раздался вроде бы спокойный голос Шакири. — И я тебе сам разрешил.

Манджукич кивнул, забыв, что тот его не видит, придвинулся ближе, снова поднял и наклонил бутылку, принявшись аккуратно водить пальцами по кромке сомкнутых ресниц Джердана, смывая остатки шампуня.

— Ну вот, кажется, всё. И вода, кстати, закончилась, — Марио поболтал бутылкой, проверяя, наклонился в бок, бросил её в сторону лавки и только потом обратил внимание на странно притихшего Джердана. — Эй, Шак, ты чего замёрз там? — обеспокоенно положив левую ладонь на его плечо, Манджукич сделал шаг к нему и буквально почувствовал передней областью бедра причину молчания Джердана. — О, я знал, что тебя восхищают голы Марио, но чтобы настолько... — со смешком протянул Манджукич, делая ударение на последнем слове.

— Кого именно из двоих Марио ты имеешь в виду? — в тон ответил Шакири, и Марио даже пожалел, что темнота в раздевалке не позволяла разглядеть выражение лица Джердана, поскольку расслышал в голосе интересную смесь смущения и весёлого вызова.

— Ну, на меня ты сегодня не запрыгивал, — притворно вздохнул Манджукич.

— А я тебя пожалел, вот и пришлось прыгать на другого Марио, — шмыгнул носом Джердан, и Манджукич рассмеялся над его наигранно грустным тоном.

— Кажется, у меня сегодня весь вечер проходит под девизом «Помоги Шаку». Не могу сказать, что мне это сложно, тем более, ты такой заботливый.

С этими словами Марио крепче одной рукой обнял Шакири за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе, а второй скользнул по прессу вниз и обхватил ладонью его член.

— Манджу? — удивлённо выдохнул Джердан, вздрогнув от неожиданности.

— Ты только на меня не прыгай — я сейчас вряд ли тебя удержу, — пошутил Марио, начав неторопливо двигать рукой, и с облегчением услышал в ответ смешок.

Правая ладонь Шакири скользнула по спине Марио вверх к плечу, крепко вцепляясь в него пальцами. Лбом Джердан прижался к его ключице и развернулся как-то боком, в пол-оборота. Пальцами левой руки он сжал второе плечо Манджукича. Марио чуть наклонил голову вниз, почти касаясь подбородком растрёпанных мокрых волос, ещё сильно пахнувших шампунем, и быстрее задвигал ладонью. Полная темнота обостряла другие органы чувств, поэтому Марио с лёгкостью прислушивался к прерывистому, горячо опалявшему кожу в районе солнечного сплетения, дыханию Джердана, подстраивая под него ритм движений своей ладони. По судорожно сжавшим вскоре его плечи пальцам Манджукич понял, что необычная, лишающая возможности видеть ситуация действовала так на них обоих. И, когда Джердан, мазнув кончиком носа по ключице, запрокинул голову, Марио, следуя за сиюминутно возникшим желанием, наклонился и накрыл его губы своими, ловя тихий стон на длинном выдохе и ощущая, как по пальцам потекли горячие капли. Кончив, Шакири обмяк, наваливаясь на Манджукича всем весом. Марио, оторвавшись от его губ, подхватил того второй рукой, но, не успев сориентироваться, попятился и рухнул на лавку, на которую неожиданно наткнулся. Невольно утягивая Джердана за собой, он исхитрился извернуться таким образом, чтобы шлёпнуться на спину, но, не рассчитав, всё же стукнулся головой об стенку шкафчика. Манджукич взвыл от боли, схватившись рукой за затылок и пересчитывая вспыхнувшие искры перед глазами.

— Марио? — обеспокоенно завозился на нём Шакири, скользнув руками по его бокам.

— Нет, не дёргайся! — Маджукич прижал его к себе второй рукой. — Твоё колено у меня между ног, и второго попадания я не выдержу.

Джердан послушно замер, а затем расхохотался, расслабленно опуская голову на солнечное сплетение Марио. Манджукич в ответ расплылся в улыбке, ощущая грудной клеткой приятную вибрацию от смеха. В этот момент лампочки под потолком замигали, и через мгновение всю раздевалку залил яркий электрический свет. Марио отнял ладонь от затылка и прикрыл ею глаза; Джердан просто отвернул голову, пряча лицо на его груди. Из душевой раздался плеск воды — кто-то из них двоих забыл опустить рычаг на смесителе. А может и оба.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, нам стоит поскорее привести себя в порядок и одеться, — задумчиво проговорил Манджукич. Джердан поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него, часто моргая и щурясь, но Марио успел заметить, что его глаза выглядели покрасневшими. — Кто-то из работников может заметить свет и зайти сюда, ведь почти все ребята уже ушли, — пояснил Марио.

— Да, я об этом не подумал, — кивнул Шакири, приподнялся на руках и на удивление аккуратно слез с Манджукича. — Я принесу полотенце.

Марио не торопясь сел на лавке, глубоко вздохнул, понемногу успокаивая возмуждение, и потянулся к перевязочным материалам, лежавшим в его сумке.

***

Манджукич оказался прав: Шакири успел полностью одеться и немного убрать тот беспорядок, что они устроили, а сам Марио перебинтовать ногу, обуться и впихнуться в тренировочные штаны, которые не давили на повязку, как дверь открылась, и в раздевалку вошли двое работников подтрибунных помещений в ярких спецовках и с фонарями в руках.

— Ой, а мы думали, что уже все ушли! — удивился один из них.

— Извините, пожалуйста, мы не знали, что в раздевалке ещё кто-то остался, иначе предупредили бы! — с виноватым видом произнёс второй. — Обнаружилась рядом с внешним щитком, как мы подумали, протечка, и нам пришлось перекрыть подачу и света, и воды. Но оказалось, что это, к счастью, просто след таяния.

— С вами всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался первый.

— Да, не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста, — доброжелательно улыбнулся Манджукич, надевая рубашку. — Вся команда и правда уже ушла, а мы слегка задержались.

Работники с облегчёнными выдохами переглянулись — ведь с них бы спросили, если б вдруг звёзды Баварии навернулись в темноте. Игроки, подхватив сумки, любезно попрощались с ними и поскорее направились на выход. Все помещения уже были погружены в сонную темноту, и лишь коридоры оставались ещё освещёнными. Выйдя на улицу, «баварцы» быстро прошли к автомобильной стоянке.

— Марио, у тебя колено сильно распухло, — нарушил молчание Шакири. — Может, я тебя подброшу до дома?

— Тогда тебе придётся заехать за мной завтра утром, — лукаво улыбнулся Манджукич.

— Нет проблем, — хмыкнул в ответ Джердан и вытащил из кармана ключи от машины.

Апрель, 2013


End file.
